As a conventional manufacturing method of a soft magnetic member used as a material of a core in a motor or a reactor, for example, a method of compacting a material powder, in which an insulation layer of Ni or the like is formed on a surface of each of ferrous particles, is known.
JP-A-2009-16701 discloses a manufacturing method of a soft magnetic member in which a soft magnetic member that includes an insulation layer including an organic component instead of an insulation layer of Ni or the like is annealed at a temperature within a range from 550° C. to 850° C.
However, the conventional manufacturing method of the soft magnetic member has following issues. Namely, in the above-described manufacturing method of the soft magnetic member, the material powder, in which the insulation layer of Ni or the like is formed on the surface of each of the ferrous particles, is compacted. Because of a high pressure applied to the material powder at compacting, the insulation layer may be damaged, and the adjacent ferrous particles may be conducted. Thus, a specific resistance of the obtained soft magnetic member may decrease, and thereby an eddy loss may increase.